


I'm your Huckleberry

by SuperButterStick



Series: The Ethereal Effects [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Scent Marking, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperButterStick/pseuds/SuperButterStick
Summary: THIS WORK IS ABANDONEDThe classic: Boy meets boy.Boys simultaneously realize they know each other.Boys remember they are meant to get married.Boys have internal meltdowns.Boys face their fears and the past ft. the usual gang.No clowns or snakes allowed.OK WOAH Y'ALL, WE ARE UNDER CONSTRUCTION! I HAVE A WONDERFUL BETA THAT IS HELPING ME WITH THIS CLUMP OF WORDS! CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO WILL BE CHANGED, ONCE AGAIN. SIDE BAR, IF THIS IS ANNOYING, SORRY. My whole life is chaotic and now my writing will reflect it. Hope y'all stay on board for this adventure, but alas if it becomes too much I get it. Hope you stay safe! -Liz
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Ethereal Effects [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663627
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Into the Swarm

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel's life was never normal. As a child, he grew up in the heart of Russia as the youngest son of the Bratva's Pakhan. Since then, his father moved their family to America to expand his ever-growing empire. Castiel has never felt more lost. His only job these days involves doing the occasional favor for his father in order to maintain his independence… And apparently asking his son to marry some random Omega aligns with his definition of favor. With no way out, Castiel is thrown into a sham marriage with an Omega, despite the fact that he doesn't even know their name.
> 
> Dean Winchester's life story wasn't much better. His family came from nothing, but now they controlled their Washington Territory with an iron fist. After returning home from college, Dean is thrown into the midst of pack politics and brutality as heir to the Winchester Pack. Unlike the rest of society, the Winchesters view Omegas as powerful figureheads in pack culture, hence why Dean is destined to become the leader of the pack instead of his little brother, an Alpha named Sam. As both heir and omega of the Winchester Pack, Dean is expected to mate with an Alpha, and it's not long before he crosses paths with the Novak Clan. Now all he needs is to find a potential suitor...
> 
> Well, this is my first go at the whole fanfic thing. God knows I've read enough fanfic to have started writing some. SO, here we are. I'm new to this, so I will try to respond to whatever questions and comments I can. Feel free to leave notes about the work or plot holes I may have missed. I hope y'all enjoy this shit piece.
> 
> -Lucifers_Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Work is Abandoned

January 20, 12:57 pm

Getting punched really fucking hurt. 

Castiel slowly stood up, wiping away the blood that was now slowly inching its way down his face. The cold made the injury sting, but the blood was now soaking its way through his brand new suit he had gotten for his father’s meeting. His trenchcoat had been taken away, much to his chagrin. In retrospect, it wouldn’t have stopped the blood from spreading onto the suit, but the chance to yell about his trenchcoat privileges being revoked made Castiel grimace with a smirk. The thought also made Castiel cringe knowing he would be in trouble, again, from his overbearing handler of a brother for fucking up his suit.

It wasn’t like he meant to get into a fight, Castiel told himself. Apparently even in modern-day American, an omega couldn’t catch a break. Initially, when the insults towards Anna started flying, she told him to leave it alone because “she was a big girl and could fight her own battles”. Of course, when Castiel turned around to confront the assholes when they continued their barrage of insults, it had to be assbutt 1 and 2 from the MacLeod Pack. He most certainly didn’t have time for Crowley and Zachariah’s pandering today, of all days. But, no, why would Castiel Novak get a free pass in life. 

Castiel wasn’t one to fall victim to conflictual tendencies despite his family’s affixation with making everyone they knew live life in hell. Then again today didn’t seem to be anyone’s lucky day. Ultimately, a broken nose had felt like the natural course of action at the time. Now his knuckle was covered in blood, a nasty black bruise forming promising pain tomorrow. His midnight-black wings were also lightly dusted in blood, although the assbutts he punched wouldn’t have noticed since he used some grace to hide them to the public; there was no reason why they needed to know he was a gifted alpha. 

Dicks like Crowley never knew when to stop. The ass had been a thorn in Castiel’s side since he was given control of this section of pack territory. The omegas Crowley spent his time with called him a “prince charming”, a reference Castiel still didn’t understand probably due to his refrain from pop culture in general. Either way, Castiel’s little fief bordered the MacLeod Alpha’s own territory. Knowing his ever-loving father, he’d likely been “gifted”, as the man had put it, the area as a test to see if the Alpha was still useful to the pack. Not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of his failure, Castiel reluctantly put in the effort to maintain and protect the area. This, of course, led to encounters with the MacLeod family heir and their eventual hatred of each other. On top of it all, as the territory’s Alpha and a Novak family member, Castiel was forced to take part in the black market deals set up between his father and the MacLeod Pack Alpha, even more time spent with Crowley. Sometimes Castiel thought he would kill the man with how irritating he got. 

The youngest Novak really had better things to do, but he knew retribution for his swings were coming, so he straightened himself for the next attack, just as good old Lucifer had taught him. Looking up Castiel expected the MacLeod scum to be on him immediately. What he didn’t expect to see though was those who had surrounded him and the MacLeod to begin to part in front of him. His brain having short-circuited from the punch he received in the gut meant Castiel didn’t realize the causing factor was the angry alpha scent of his older brother Raphael until the last moment. 

Fuck, he thought, looking over at the damage he had done to the assholes that had harassed them as his brother strode forward. They were both covered in blood and in much worse condition than Castiel was, the fact bringing a small, hidden smile to his face. Crowley was doubled over in pain, tightly clutching his stomach. His dirty blonde hair had become a matted mess and was crusted in blood from running his hand through his hair. After a brief inspection, Castiel concluded that he had fractured a rib or two, and had broken his nose Thankfully his swollen lip and wounded pride kept the pissed Alpha from attacking again. 

Zachariah was no better off. He was currently sporting a broken nose and a few broken fingers. He was an ass and useless in a fight apparently. Even for Crowley, Castiel didn’t understand why the man kept him around. In his eyes, Zachary was like that of a coward with the integrity of mashed potato, a metaphor he had come to like using as an insult. Pausing for a moment, Castiel reconsidered his thought; mashed potatoes didn’t deserve to be associated with an assbutt like him.

Refocusing on the matter at hand, Castiel zoned back in on Raphael, plowing his way through the small crowd that had gathered around Castiel and the others. Thankfully before he’d started throwing fists, Castiel told Anna to get the hell out of Dodge, and it looked like she had listened to the advice. He would call her later and apologize for his behavior and make sure she was ok. Nobody, especially Anna deserved to be present for the shit show that was about to go down.

Now looming over him, Castiel clearly picked up the energy stench that gave off a “don’t fuck with me” vibe from Raphael. Reaching for him ignoring the public setting, Raphael yanked on Castiel’s neck and pulled his back towards the limo waiting at the curb, the action making Castiel feel like a pup about to be scolded. His calloused hand tightly gripped Castiel's neck, leaving an irritating red mark behind. Raphael was livid; Castiel could tell. His eye was slightly twitching and his nose was flaring with every intake of breath. 

This was not going to be an enjoyable day. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked towards the limo, Castiel made sure to flip the bird behind his back. That move earned him a smack in his head from his increasingly pissed brother.

Rounding the corner, Castiel was roughly shoved up against the wall, his back firmly pressed against the wall being held still by Raphael’s steel-like strength. Raphael’s chocolate brown wings flared behind his back, no longer hidden by his brother’s grace, showed off dominance similar to that of a wolf raising its hackles.

“What the hell was that,” fumed Raphael in a menacingly even tone, “One day was all I asked for, and you can’t even hold out for 4 hours.” The low drawl of his voice, flushed with anger, made him feel like his brain was being assaulted with sandpaper. The alpha’s wings flared even higher matching his growing anger. Castiel didn’t like the effect the elder’s Alpha voice or wings had over him. Feeling the tension in the air, Castiel unconsciously tilted his neck towards his brother and tucked in his wings, an act of submission. The action was unbecoming of Castiel’s personality and role as alpha, resulting in Raphael’s step away from Castiel and a grunted apology. Raphael used the moment to slip his mask of control back on, straightening his ruffled suit. At least his own brother knew to some extent how Castiel felt around alphas. The disappointment in his tone and scent still made Castiel feel a little bit guilty. Regardless, instead of apologizing Castiel decided that he would step on Raphael’s foot. Wanting his retribution to be quick, he stamped down on Raphael impeccable shoe, earning him a yelp of pain. 

The once again royally pissed Alpha growled, “Are you done being a child?”

Taking a deep breath, he started again.“You already ruined your shirt AND you know I’m going to get yelled at for not keeping you in line,” emphasizing the fact that HE was the one who was going to get in trouble.

Again the feeling of guilt crept back into Castiel’s mind. Ever since Castiel’s brother was nearly killed by an Alpha who had gone into an unsuppressed rut, he had spiraled into the mess that he was today. His descent from the person he'd once been had started long before Gabriel’s incident, but the attack had spurred on the decline. Almost losing his sassy, caring and secretly favorite brother Gabriel had taken a toll on Castiel causing him to lash out in violence against asshole Alphas or people in general. 

After his sixth, maybe seventh nasty fight, his already absent father had passed him off to Raphael. The second eldest of the brother was to be his handler. In truth, his father didn’t entirely not care what happened to him. No, no, no, the prestigious CEO of Novak industries had a reputation to uphold, so his brother’s duties were more for the sake of the family as opposed to Castiel’s safety. As one of the legitimate sons of Charles Novak, Castiel had a little value, hence why his father had sent Raphael to be his handler. Apparently Castiel uptick in violence is what made his father take notice of him again, his brother’s appointment had been more so to groom Castiel to take over a small portion of the pack business, ie his gifted territory. 

The former Russian Pakhak and current mogul developer Charles Novak had strayed away from the traditions that the head pack was meant to uphold, the role falling not so gracefully into his eldest brothers Micahel and Raphael’s laps. 

Luckily Castiel wasn’t the only practically thrown away child. Gabriel, Castiel’s third eldest brother, had presented as an omega, promptly removing him from all important family matters. 

“An omega is just a special whore looking for a strong alpha,” his father had once said when innocent 10-year-old Castiel inquired as to why his brother was being moved out. He believed that a needy omega put the entire company and family at risk. Apparently being an omega raised as an alpha had also really fucked up Gabriel, resulting in a snarky and sarcastic omega that ended up being deemed too stubborn to submit to an Alpha. 

All in all, Gabriel ended up being somewhat grateful for his father's disownment of him because it allowed Gabe to explore the world without restriction; their father could care less about what happened to him. Their late mother's inheritance is the only thing Gabriel brought into his life in addition to whatever she could fit in his Spring 2008 edition Louis Vuitton suitcase. 

He now lived in a nice flat in Palo Alto and attended Stanford, about a 40-minute drive from Castiel's own apartment in San Francisco. Although times had become more progressive, it was still seen as unbecoming for an unmated omega like Gabriel to pursue a college degree, much less a primarily alpha-dominated career in law. Unfortunately for the rest of society, Gabriel didn’t give a fuck. He flourished as an independent son-of-a-bitch, making Castiel jealous. 

Raphael resumed his grip on Castiel’s neck, the pain ever-present and unrelenting as Castiel was pulled away from the wall. He was sure it was going to leave a bruise. The brothers continued down the alleyway towards their limo where their driver who he thought was named Ezra maybe Ezekiel, stood by impassively holding open the door. Castiel followed his brother into the dimly lit limo, tucking in his wings and choosing to sit as far away from his brother as possible. His juvenile attempt at the silent treatment earned him nothing but an annoyed eye roll from Raphael. The stench of angry alpha had lessened, but in the confined space, Raphael’s scent dug its way back into Castiel’s nose, giving him a slight headache. The overbearing smell of burning and smoke that his brother put out made Castiel gag. In his attempt to dissociate from the situation and oncoming migraine, Castiel stared out the window. In his daze, he missed his brother’s order for Ezekiel to drive them to their father’s office. 

Staring out the nearly black tinted windows, all Castiel could focus on was the gradual sunset behind the tall skyscrapers that plagued the city of San Francisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp! Well, there's the first chapter for ya! I'll try to update as often as possible; I'm aiming for a biweekly schedule :)
> 
> Oh, also, I'm going to write up a thingy on how my universe is structured and will leave links to any specific photos or prompts I used for a chapter.
> 
> Suitcase Link: https://img-static.tradesy.com/item/20956210/louis-vuitton-vintage-monogram-70cm-hard-suitcase-brown-leathis-and-coated-canvas-weekendtravel-bag-0-1-960-960.jpg
> 
> My Castiel suit is from 12x3: Agent Beyonce - 


	2. He ain't a morning person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean being the selfless ass he is, proposes that he meets with the other Pack Leaders to find a potential suitor... After an inquiry by the Novaks in regards to Dean, the Novaks and Winchesters agree to meet and discuss terms of an arrangement between the two packs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my school is canceled till like April, so I'm gonna try to spit out as many chapters as possible. I also added a slow burn tag. I know everyone has a different time frame for what they consider to be “slow burn” but I added it just to be sure. ALSO, I MADE SOME CHANGES TO CHAPTER 1. The plotline was originally from an OC work, but I wanted to write a Supernatural fic. AND THEN, I got irritated by the plotline, so I made a few changes, nothing huge I don’t think :).

January 20, 2016 - 7:16 am

Dean hated waking up this early in the morning. Ok, correction; Dean hated waking up and having to get out his warm bed turned nest after his heat. The damn ordeal had lasted a day longer than scheduled, meaning he had even more work to catch up on. He sat up wrapped in his blankets staring out the huge window of his penthouse bedroom that looked over the San Francisco skyline. It must’ve been pretty early in the morning given that the sun was just coming up. Looking over at his alarm clock, Dean saw that it was 7:17 am.

Groaning, Dean flopped back down into his warm tumble of sheets. Burrowing himself back into his nest, Dean heard a squelch beneath him before he felt it. Instantly he was reminded that he had just spent the last four days barricaded inside his room for his heat. That meant the squelch was day-old slick - that he’d been laying in. Gross. Dean had a choice: he could either get up and start his day or, he could just roll over to the less pornographic side of the bed. Although he preferred the latter, Dean knew he had a big day ahead of him. 

Today was his meeting with the Novak clan leaders. Big whoop for Dean-fucking-Winchester, omega extraordinaire. He almost pitied whoever he met with today as he was in a grumpy mood having not been fucked properly during his heat. In all honesty, Dean was all for omega empowerment and all the “we don’t need alpha’s to do shit for us,” but he had always wondered if an Alpha participation would lessen the aftercare of a heat. In all 27 years of his life, Dean hadn’t once spent a heat with an Alpha or had sex with one in general. He’d heard they were too rough, too possessive and too clingy after sex. Given Dean’s lifestyle, he’d always known he wouldn’t have time for someone like that. 

Laughing to himself, Dean realized again for what must have been the hundredth time this week alone that he was doing just that, tying himself to a strange Alpha. Then again, Dean gave up normal a long, long time ago. Now everything he did was for the clan - for the family. 

Dean was very lucky all things considered. Despite the changing climate, as an omega, he was generally expected to assume the role as a homemaker and a well-behaved submissive for his Alpha. Dean always scoffed at that idea. What alpha would want the mess that was Dean Winchester? Shit. Like hell he was going to get all mushy gushy about his feelings this early in the morning. Shoving his feelings away like a true Winchester, Dean picked back up on his earlier train of thought. Remembering, Dean half-heartedly stood up out of his bed, still wrapped up in layers of blankets. His wings shivered as one of his blankets slipped from his shoulder, the hazel brown feathers glinting like gold in the sun streaming from the window. 

Stretching his sore back muscles, Dean surveyed his surroundings taking into account how disheveled his room was and how long it’d take him to clean it up. Even as the heir to one of the most powerful and wealthy family packs in the world, Dean liked being in control of his home. Yes, Dean had a chauffeur and someone who did his grocery shopping, but other than that Dean did everything on his own. The grass needed a cut, Dean was outside in 90-degree weather sweating balls, but cutting the lawn. Car needed fixing, Dean was all greased up under the hood of his black vintage 1967 Chevy Impala. 

Ultimately Dean liked the little power it gave him over a life that was never really his own. That’s not to say the wealth didn’t have its benefits. As soon as he graduated college and made enough money, Dean moved out of his family’s homestead and into his own penthouse loft in the city. His family had unintentionally clawed their way to the top and he wasn’t going to let them down now, so he threw himself into the heart of all pack operations to solidify his family’s standing among all other packs. 

Apparently his tenacity paid off, as he was going to meet with the other most powerful pack in North America. Now all he needed to do was not fuck up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending an hour cleaning up his room, striping his tattered bed linens and storing his various toys used for his heat. Dean made his way towards the master bathroom adjacent to his room. 

If there’s one thing Dean’s happy money could buy you, it was a nice ass bathroom. His inner omega loved the bathroom, not that he’d ever admitted that to anyone in fear that they’d think he was just another emotional mess. Dean Dean, not the Omega Dean didn’t know why the modern, but the rustic flow of the giant room dedicated solely to bathing made the omega preen. He’d do whatever had to do to keep that part of him from fucking up his already botched life. 

Stepping into his already steaming hot walk-in show, Dean instantly relaxed all the tightness in his body. He had totally splurged on his showerhead having suffered through a shitty shower head while his family lived on the road. He also made sure to install a big ass water tank filled with hot water, having PTSD from all the cold showers he’d taken as a pup.

As he began to tread down memory lane, Dean stopped himself and instead thought about what he was going to do today. Already Dean was running behind schedule. He still needed to eat breakfast, which was an hour or two process alone, meet up with the rest of his pack and then be over at the Novak’s by 4:30 sharp. Dean always made sure he was early. 

Zoning back into his shower routine, Dean went for his scent neutralizing body wash before hesitating. If he was going to meet his potential mate, another random alpha asshole, he might as well be enveloped in a comforting scent to help him through the day. Moving the neutral body wash to his left hand, Dean instead reached behind his apple pie scented shampoo (a purchase Sam still made fun of him for) and retrieved his pine and leather wash. Paired with his natural scent, Dean liked to think that he smelled like a snack, not that it was important at the moment. Pouring a generous amount into his rough palm, Dean began to scrub his hands together, foaming up the wash. Slowly he began to lather his body, making sure to reach every nook and cranny to rid himself of the sweat and slick that had collected over the past few days.

Working down his body, Dean began to wash his pelvic area. Suddenly a rush of memories that must have come from the peak of his heat, flooded back into his body. He saw sudden flashes of a brooding, ethereal smelling Alpha he hadn’t seen in years, aka the asshole who broke his heart. Refusing to let the memories completely resurface, Dean forced those feelings into the back of his head right next to the feelings that had popped up earlier. Today had to be the least convenient day for those falsely forgotten feelings to sneak back into Dean's head. Now not only was Dean being assaulted by emotions, gross, but his lower member had taken note of his memories and redirected some blood towards itself. Huffing indignantly, Dean turned on the cold water, refusing to acknowledge the effect a sweet-smelling, lovely and handsom- ASsHole had on him. Dean just blamed his biology, like he always did. 

Frustrated, Dean finished washing and not-so-gracefully stomped out of his shower. He quickly wrapped his waist up in a plush white towel that went wonderfully with his bathroom’s decor. Walking over to his mirror, Dean wiped his hand over its steamed surface and regarded the face that looked back. Forest green eyes, rimmed with gold, a rarity among omega’s let alone those that were gifted, stared back at him. His dark blonde hair hung in combed clumps plastered against his forehead. His freckles also seemed more numerous, covering more surface area of his face than he originally thought. He hated his freckles since they gave him a fucking babyface. Yet another reason to hate being an omega. Dean’s wings also seemed to be in need of some upkeep which took him a solid 30 minutes to remedy.

Growling at his reflection, Dean turned around and strode out into his closet. Selecting an outfit today was going to be more work than Dean was willing to put in. Normally he just rocked a Henley shirt and some jeans featuring his leather jacket, and everyone just accepted his Alpha clothing style but today he had to dress to impress. Dean selected a navy blue cable button-up sweater, that Charlie made him buy, some grey slacks and a white dress shirt. After glamouring his wings Dean began to dress and fix his shower-messy hair.

Completing his dressing tasks, Dean sleepy trudged down to the kitchen to make some coffee. The scent of his heat still permeated throughout the apartment; hopefully, some freshly brewed coffee would get rid of the lingering smell. 

Opening the fridge Dean realized how hungry he actually was. Over the duration of his heat, he lived on granola bars and Gatorade, not the best diet, even for him. Pulling out a carton of eggs and bacon, Dean began to make himself breakfast. The smell of bacon grease began to cover every surface of Dean's apartment. Great now he was going to crave bacon for the next week, not that he was entirely upset. Dean also begrudgingly pulled out the blender his brother had gotten him for Christmas. Apparently Dean didn’t get enough fruit and vegetables in his diet and Sam translated this into health nut terms and bought him the blender. Sam had thought a delicious smoothie would encourage him to eat better. Wrong. Kale was still disgusting, blended or not. 

Pitying his brother's attempts to get him eating healthier, Dean blended together a banana, some vanilla yogurt, and a couple of strawberries. The blend wasn’t the nastiest thing he’d ever eaten, but he sure as hell didn’t love it. Now, Dean proceeded to scoop up a hefty amount of eggs and bacon and settled in his favorite chair at the counter to catch up on some Dr. Sexy M.D.

After watching two episodes of his beloved show, Dean cleaned up his breakfast mess. Checking his watch for the time, Dean grabbed his keys and made way towards the elevator. On the ground floor, Dean had a private garage. Inside said garage, lived Dean’s 67’ Chevy Impala, Baby. His baby was his life. Ever since he was a pup Dean was practically bound at the hip with the damn car. When his father nearly died, John had passed down the car to Dean. When he recovered, he didn’t ask for the car back but just told Dean to look after her for him. If he was honest, Dean probably took better care of the car than he did himself. 

Sliding into the cracked leather driver seat, Dean tightly gripped the steering wheel in front of him; his anxiety slightly spiked at the situation, scent around him turning to that of a sour-smelling apple pie. Needing to calm down, Dean took a few deep breaths as Sam had taught him. After the eighth exhale, Dean revved up the engine and opened up the garage. Throwing some shades, Dean began his drive to the roadhouse. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don’t you just look classy, idgit.” Even over the blaring rock music playing over the speakers, Ash’s choice obviously, Dean could clearly hear the deep timbre of Bobby’s voice. Glancing around the door frame, Dean spotted part of the crew spread along the bar, sipping drinks. Everyone except Jo behind the bar looked out of place in their posh outfits.

“And you look like a ditchable prom date,” snarked Dean, a shit-face grin spread over his face.

He hadn’t seen Bobby in what, 6 months. Damn, he needed to get out more. Bobby stood up from the crickety barstool and made his way over to Dean. The man who was practically his uncle wrapped him up in a bear hug, its tightness telling Dean that Bobby had missed him too. Looking over Bobby’s shoulder, Dean saw that Jo had come from around the bar with a smirk on her face. Releasing Bobby from the death grip, Dean made for Jo to find out what exactly she was grinning about before being tackled from behind by an unidentified flying person. Arms wrapped around Dean's torso with inhuman strength. 

“DEAN!” shrieked the attacker who Dean instantly recognized as his red-headed demon of a best friend, Charlie. 

Struggling through her Hulk-like grasp, Dean spun around and gave Charlie a brotherly hug, “What’s up your highness?” Charlie smiled up at Dean. Even though she was a beta, Charlie was putting out a pleasant scent that made Dean feel calmer than he had in the last 2 weeks.

Pulling away from the tight embrace Dean looked around to see who else was there. Ellen and Jo were standing off to the side, grinning at Dean (he really needed to find out what all that was about) and Ash was still at the bar downing a beer smirking at the exchange between Dean and Charlie.

Figuring they had a lot to catch up on, Dean walked over to the Harvelles to dish out his hugs. The embraces of his family helped to calm his electrifying nerves. Finally, the group sat down. 

“So where’s everyone else,” wondered Dean, simultaneously popping open his first of many beers today.

Bobby was the first to respond, “Your father and the Jolly Green giant are about an hour out. Your dad said he got a call from Jody about a land dispute near the border." Dean figured that something had happened to the duo given that his father was the one that ingrained the importance of punctuality during his eventful childhood. 

As Pack Alpha John Winchester was constantly on the move. He unintentionally came into control of a shit ton of pack territory (via his vengeful hunt down of packs that had fucked with John Winchester’s family) and the alpha had been busy since. Of course, he pitied Jody too for having to put up with his father shenanigans and the constant territory border squabbles. Having spent the summer with Jody and her family years ago Dean understood the stressful nature of the job, but he also understood the importance of the job. On top of that all, Jody was a badass Omega that had risen to her very prestigious position in the pack through her own grit. As a fellow omega, Jody had definitely helped Dean get over the emasculating effect presenting as an omega can have on a guy. 

Either way, he wished his father and brother were with him now. 

Bobby continued, “Rufus is with your father and Sammy as their security detail. I think Benny is with them too.” Yeah, his dad and brother were capable of protecting themselves, but there was also the mildly concerning thought that his family had a huge fucking target on their back. Go team Winchester! 

The conversation flowed naturally while the mashup of pack officials waited for John and Sammy to arrive. When looking back later in life, Dean realized that the people who surrounded him then were his family. Family truly didn’t end with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Glamouring his wings means that he hides them.
> 
> I hit some nasty writers block this week, so I hope this shit piece is groovy.
> 
> Also, sidebar - Uppercased Pack Alpha because its a title and apparently that's what ur supposed to do with proper nouns, or so I'm told shrug


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, next chapter should be out by today or tomorrow ;). Thanks to everyone who has stopped by and read my fic. I honestly didn't think I'd ever hit anything past 100, but wow y'all really enjoy your Destiel. So much Luv to everyone for the support<3\. OH AND DID I MENTION THE KUDOS! I deadass squealed when I got my first one, so all your support really means a lot.

Ok, so the next chapter is coming out soon, but I was looking for someone to beta. I honestly have no idea how it works, but if anyone was interested, feel free to message me. I intend on making this a 45-50k fic any it would really help to have someone to motivate me when I hit a writer's block. If you all have any ideas of whatever feel free to bounce them off of me. I loosely know where I want this fic to head, but filler content is always appreciated. I hope y'all are staying safe during our coronacation. Anyways, stay groovy as always 

\- Lucifers_Ginger (aka: Liz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYEEEEEE <3


	4. Peace Out Homie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pity Piece

Greetings Homeslices,  
It is I the Author of this Failed Adventure

I Write to inform you nearly a year later that this is abandoned.

Sorry Homies but I do not have the attention span to write anymore  
Wish y'all well

Peace Out,   
Liz


End file.
